Sweet Pea!
by Empty-Box-Of-Neko
Summary: Alice is acting really strange and is acting like a complete cutie-pie towards everyone in wonderworld! Not only that, but everyone she bumps into is starting to have romantic feelings for her! Alice please go back to normal soon, before bad happen!


"Good mourning Wonder world! Its a new happy day!" Alice's voice rung through the clock tower like a bell. She ran to Julius room full of cheer. "Did you have a lovely sleep?"

Julius had dark curved shadows underneath his eyes. "It was sufficient enough."

"Did you get cold? I did! But after a while I became cosy. That bed is so big! Queen size right? Oh the luxuries I have." Alice giggled twirling around. Julius grew an awkward sour expression and noticed something not quite right about her. She never was so cheerful about having a large bed. "You seem very happy about something." Julius stated. "A-Am I? I didn't even notice..." Alice's grinning face faded as she came to realisation.

"Would you like some coffee?" Alice asked. "Yes please." Julius replied with sternness "Make it strong." Alice went to make some but remembered that all the coffee beans had ran out the day before. "It seems all the beans ran out yesterday, I'll go get some."

"Alice wait!" Julius got up from his chair. "Yes Julius?" Alice said quizzically. "You will catch cold in that blizzard out there, here wear this." Julie got one of his coats from the hat stand and placed it on Alice's shoulders. "But what about you? Wont you catch cold?" Alice said buttoning up a button on his shirt which made her seem to appear as a wife for him. "Y-You do not need to worry about me. I do have a fireplace after all as." Julius got a scarf as well and put it around her accidentally covering her mouth. "Julius, you don't' need to rug me up like I'm a four year old." Alice smiled. Julius began to pout, fixed up the scarf then finished off with a woollen hat with a pom-pom on the top that he shoved on pushing it over her eyes and ears. "Now I think your making fun of me." Alice said flipping up the brim of her hat. "Julius you may have the body of a grown man but sometimes your so just so cute and childish." Alice said smiling mischievously. Now Julius knew for sure there was something wrong with her. She would never venture as far into cuteness as to say that he was the cute fellow. Perhaps Alice... No that is far too greedy and self centred of me Julius thought. "Bye bye!" Alice said waving happily as she skipped off laughing and giggling as her feet felt funny when she walked.

As she travelled the seasons soon changed to summer as she entered a different territory. "It's quite warm in this area." Alice contemplated. In a distance she saw Boris purchasing something at a little grocery store. "Good mourning Boris!" Alice said Quickly going up to the man who was not wearing a shirt. "Alice," Boris began as his eyes and mouth widened. "what are you doing is such warm clothing in this smoking hot weather? You'll turn into a crisp in all those layers." Alice looked down at her massive oversized jacket. "I guess It is quite strange of me. I might end up all sweaty and smelly!" Alice chuckled in a humorous tone. Boris put his hand on her shoulder elegantly. "Allow me to do the honour." He went behind her and removed the coat placing it across his arm. He gently untangled the scarf around her neck making quite sure he did not grab or pull her locks of hair. Alice blushed due to his slow compassionate movements that he had. They were different from Julius's. They were more...cat like. "Well what was it that you wanted to purchase my dear?" Boris said taking off her hat and fixing up her hair. Alice grew a cheery smile. "Well you see, at the clock tower this mourning when I was about to make Julius some coffee, I found out there was no coffee beans left. Not one that I could grind up! So I have come here in such a rush to buy some. What are you hear for?" Boris was holding a little brown paper bag tied up in a black ribbon. "Well you see." Boris began to open the bag that contained three little jam jars. "I was planning to have a some scones for mourning tea, But we ran out of jam and scones by itself is a little bland indeed. Butter would have been ok but then I realized we had none of that either." Boris laughed. "A picnic with scones? That sounds quite delightful. It suits you very well !" Boris grew a sour embarrassed expression. "S-Suits me?"

"But of course!" Alice giggled. "You are such a merry fellow. That's exactually why I love you." Alice's smile grew bigger and bigger and Boris couldn't help but feel honoured by such a statement.

"You love me...?" Boris said delicately. "Of course I do!" She placed her hands on his. "You are like the best big brother I could ever have!" Boris was a little unsatisfied and pouted "Well anyway," Alice turned to the faceless person behind the counter. "Would you by any chance have any coffee bean bags for sale?"

"Forgive me ma'am." The lady replied. "The last coffee bean bags were taken by the heart castle servants." Boris began to grew angry. "The heart castle huh? What a nerve..!" He grunted.

Alice smiled at his concern for her and pressed his hand in hers which made his eyebrows rise and tail twitch. "You must not be angry on my behalf brother." She said in a motherly tone. "I will just go and ask if I can borrow some and I will repay them back later." Alice bowed and waved at the entrance of the shop. "Thank you for your assistance! Bye bye!" then she departed leaving Boris at the doorstep waving her farewell. Feeling lonely by himself Boris ears and tail began to droop "She's acting really...cute today. Or perhaps she's...nah It's just brotherly love."


End file.
